Miscommunication
by shyxsakura
Summary: a world with hate and lies . . a world that doesn't except people for who they are . . love betrayal . . broken friendships . . r&r and you get a cookie . .ahaha . .


Title: Miscommunication

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Pairings: Sana+Nao/Aki

            Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san! This is my first Kodomo no Omocha fanfic.. I hope you enjoy it! I'm so nervous.. .. it's been a while since I wrote a new story.. .. eto .. .. onegai, review! I love reading reviews of all sizes! Long ones, shorts ones, nice nice nice ones, or even death threats!! ahahhaaa... .. hahaa... .. 

            welp,  if you want to e-mail me.. and please do.. I love talking to people here at ff.net.. .. and I love making new friends. One of my goals is to e-mail all the authors I admire .. .. which is almost everyone here....tee hee.. 

            IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com

My aim sn is: zZzxdREaMeRxzZz 

tee hee.. welp, don't forget to review!

            Oh yea! How rude of me!! My name is Christina, but my friends call me Tina. My Japanese name is Sakura but my friends call me Saki.. ..my korean name is.. Ihn Hae... .. yea... I prefer if you call me Saki . . I'm not too fond with my other names.. .. ehehehee.... 

            Babbit: And so she continues ... for hours and hours and hours...

            Yea, * sweatdrops* I talk a lot.. so e-mail me minna-san!! Arigato!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no omocha..

Miscommunication: Dreams

            Being the new kid is always hard. There's so many choices you have to make; so many paths to choose from. If you choose the wrong path, it'll ruin you for life, sometimes even leaving a scar on your heart. 

            Choose the right path and you'll lead a happier life. You won't be depressed, hurt, or lonely. That's the kind of life I always dreamed of, always longed for. Instead, I got this life. This miserable life. 

            Ever since the start of school, I was known as a slut. A whore, a bitch. All because of a stupid misunderstanding, a miscommunication between two separate people who have never seen the other before in their life. It happened because of a girl, a jealous and twisted girl. It all happened because of her..her.

------------------------------------------------------------

            There I was, waiting to be introduced to the class. Wishing and praying that somehow I would be accepted. No longer be an outcast, but to be someone's friend. I looked around at my now fellow classmates. As if sensing my stare, they turned to look at me. Their fake smiles evident on their faces. 

            It was like this every time. Nobody ever gives me a chance, nobody cares about my personality. All they see is my appearance. One glance at me and everyone already assumes that I'm a bitch, a slut, a whore. 

            I sighed as I spotted some nearby guys eyeing my body, my legs, my mouth. I tried to pull my shit down, tyring to make it longer then placed my eyes onto a group of girls. Their faces were powdered with makeup. Their cheeks slapped with blush, their lips smothered with lipstick. They didn't look real, they looked like a doll. An old and antique doll. 

            There I was, standing infront of the class. Waiting to be introduced, waiting for the teacher to find my information card. There I was waiting, waiting..waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sorry, what was your name again?" the teacher asked. He apparantly hadn't found my card yet. 

" My name is Mikamura Ayumi." I replied, using my best voice. 

" Oh, I'm sorry Ayumi. I need to find your card right now, I think it's in the office so can you please follow me?"

I quickly nodded and followed him out the door. 

Finally finding the office, he pulled me inside. It was dark and gloomy. There was no light, there was no sound.

Scared, I backed away from the door- the place where he is standing.

            " Don't be afraid Ayumi. I won't hurt you."

his voice was a sick tone, " If you want. I'll turn the lights on for you." 

            " Please." I answered. 

Click. I watched as the room suddenly filled with light. 

I looked at my teacher. He looked about 18 years old, 2  years older than me. He was very good looking. His hair was a light shade of purple, it covered his beautiful eyes. His face was small and round, which complimented his hair. A very nice combination indeed.

            He smiled at me and started walking toward me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. His hands were exploring every part of my body. His eyes always locked onto my face. 

            " Why?" I asked quietly.

            " Because I like you." 

That was his reply. That was all he said. Everything else was a blurr to me. All I remember is being stripped of my clothes and being forced into a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------

            I awoke to the sound of grunts. I opened my eyes and saw three guys surrounding me. They were the same guys who were eyeing me before. I got up, but was quickly back down again. My legs were sore, they were throbing with pain.

            " Are you okay?"

I looked to the source of the voice. It was the same person who had brought me to this room. It was the same person who had said he was the teacher. It was him. 

" Get the hell away from me." my voice came out low. It was threatening even to my ears. 

            His eyes showed a hint of sadness, which was quickly replaced with anger. He pulled me by the hair and threw me to the ground. " You bitch! Don't act like you don't want it. Just look at yourself, you slut!" 

His words struck my heart, my soul. No one has ever callen me a slut before. I was far from a slut. 

            " It's not my freaken fault that my family doesn't have enough money to buy me new clothes. Yes, I admit it. I wore these clothes ever since I was 12. How old am I now? I'm freaken 16!" 

Tears streaked down my face but still I continued, " It's not my fault. It's not my fault that my parents are dead. It's not my fault for being forced to take care of my younger sister. It's not my fault.." 

            A hand appeared infront of my face, I accepted it and was pulled up from the ground. 

            " I'm sorry. My name is Kira." I watched as he picked my clothes off the floor. "I never meant to hurt you, I truly mean it." 

He sighed and paced around the room. " One of my younger friends, Sakura asked me to do this to you. I already oweded her a favor so, I had to do it. I'm sorry." 

            -------------------------------------

            " CUT! Great job minna-san!" 

I smiled at the young director sitting in front of me. Having seen my smile, Aika-san also known as _the director of the year waved and smiled back at me. _

            The movie I am doing is called, Miscommunication. It's from my point of view so eveyone can hear my thoughts and my words.. .. they see things the way I see them. Pretty cool, ne?

             It's about a girl named Ayumi, who's forced to live alone with her little sister, Kasumi. People treat her as if she were a prostitute because of her looks and clothes. Pretty sad, ne?

            It's been about a three months since my last movie, Water Palace debued. I'm overjoyed to get so many job offers, I haven't gotten this much since.. since I was 6 years old! 

" Sana-chan, sugoi ne.. You're so wonderful." my long time friend and admirer Naozumi-kun looked down in embarassment as his face turned a deep shade of red, " You're great, Sana-chan."

            " Arigato, Naozumi-kun. You're great too!" I flashed a smile in his direction, " Hontone, arigato Nao-kun."

            I giggled at how innocently he reacted whenever I smiled at him, or compliment him. He truly is wonderful. He helped me through the hardest moments in my life. 

            If I had seen Naozumi-kun before Hayama, I think I may have liked Naozumi-kun instead of Hayama.. demo, since that didn't happen.. I'm in love with one of my best friends boyfriend. Life is really unfair.

            Even though I did like him first.. . and been with him more.. They are really perfect for each other. They really are.

to be continued....

            Authors notes: Ano..minna-san, do you like it? Gomen nasai for all the bad grammer and spelling.. .. as you can see English is not my first language... I would love it if you would read my other stories.. too.. I wrote stories on Gundam Wing, Cardcaptor Sakura, Marmalade Boy, Angelic Layer, Final Fantasy 7, Pokemon and this!! .. .. I think that's all.. I also wrote a story in Fictionpress.net... called Rebirth of the soul .. .. I'm going to switch the characters and put them here though .. .. kekekeee.... welp, review!! Imma signing off now... bai bai! Smile alwayz .. 

signing off: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto aka Saki .. .. aka a lot of things... Lady envy aka Lady x temptation aka MizZ_dREaMeR and tina.. .. yea...

Visit my site at: xanga.com/MizZ_dREaMeR 

tee hee hee...


End file.
